With recent advancements in communications network technologies, a traveler has virtually unlimited access to information and media content that may be provided via networks such as the Internet. For the average person that wishes to watch a movie (or any other media content) during a trip, or determine what that person can watch when he or she arrives at his or her destination, however, the task of identifying available media content can be overwhelming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide mechanisms to simplify the tasks of determining what media content is available during a trip and determining what media content is available at a traveler's destination.